Revano - Path To Greatness
by TheFlixter
Summary: The Great War has only been delayed and is not even close to ending. Revano, a Breton born and raised from the kingdom of Jehanna in High Rock goes through strings of event that leads to him bending the fate of Skyrim and the whole of Tamriel. Also, there's this whole thing of Dragons invading, too.


The lands of High Rock were a beautiful place, full of spectacular scenery and flowers everywhere. Couple that with deliciously cuisine served by the best chefs in Tamriel. A fine place, no? The Great War plagued everywhere in Tamriel, destroying farms, buildings and most importantly, its residents. The grand Empire of Cyrodill still stands, but crippled with diminished ties to Hammerfell and a rebellion in Skyrim, in contrary to her foe, the Aldmeri Dominion in the south-west, its source of power in Summerset Isle, or commonly known as Alinor, only losing a few of their warriors. The empire has not lost all hope, however, the white-gold concordat, a treaty of peace between the two great forces, lets the Empire take advantage of men's ability to repopulate faster than the elves.

Most Legendary heroes of Tamriel had risen from the midst of crime. The likes of the Nerevarine. The one who had stopped the wrath of Dagoth Ur, the lord of House Dagoth, the sixth house. Even the tribunal had no chance with Almalexia helping the Nerevarine reclaim their incarnate's lost sword, Trueflame, much to her demise. They had came from prison, with no knowledge of their past. Even with such recorded feats, the scholars of today still has no proof of the hero's gender. It is speculated that they almost always wore a helmet or a mask, spawning such a mystery.

Decades later, The Hero of Kvatch showed themselves, on the verge of the Oblivion Crisis and from the depts of their cell. He was there along with the Blades, fighting the Mythic Dawn, the cult that worships Mehrunes Dagon but failed to prevent the then Emperor Uriel Septim VII. With no known heir to the throne, the Empire would fail to continue. Luckily, with his dying wish, the Emperor revealed the identity of a bastard son of his, one that could continue the Septim Dynasty. This son, Martin Septim, along with the Champion of Cyrodiil would continue to stop the treacherous Mehrunes Dagon invasion to Tamriel. The fate of Martin Septim became an untimely death due to a forced sacrifice to summon the divine Akatosh, a true foe to match the , what happened to the Champion of Cyrodiil is unknown. He was last seen entering a portal to a Daedric realm,

It has been 200 or so years since the great events of the figures. Now, the land needs a hero, more so than ever. No doubt, the empire is a mere shadow of her glorious past, the world now needs her just as much as they don't. The current line of Emperor, the Mede dynasty, is nothing to the blessed Septims, the ones with the dragon blood is no more. Cyrodiil still has allies, and one of them is High Rock, though many are against that. In the kingdom of Jehanna, 4E176, a Breton is born, this one, though, has fate blessed by the gods as thus, greater than others. At his birth, he was named Revano. His father, had passed away as an Imperial soldier, a spell sword, one as proficient as a Mage as his blade.

He would sometimes even use a healing spell to rejuvenate his comrades. At the last days of the Great War, the last of the Aldmeri troops had arrived, but definitely not the least. The Bretons natural resistance to magicka had proven a definite asset to the defense and so they had expected another casualtyless battle. Unexpectedly, the opposition had pulled out their bows and pierced through the Bretons' magical wards and alteration spells which hardened their skin. Eventually these archers were stopped, though without the deaths of dozens of hardened soldiers. Revano's birth came before word was known of these deaths and so, he had been fatherless from the moment he came to this world.

It had been 20 years since then, now Revano was a full fledged ,his life in the Mages Guild, he had struggled with casting spells. It was even more odd since he was a direct descendant from his great line of ancestors. He knew only the basic necessities of each school of magic, while others his age knew more advanced and refined spells. Since the Great War, the mages of Jehanna has improved their protective wards tremendously, some have trained in swordplay, conjuring sword from thin air despite the Bretons, like most elves, have a personal stigma for such primitive ways to combat but they were losing when the enemy dodged their projectiles and came up close. Revano someday discovered a scroll containing a spell to conjure a sword. At first it was heavy, extremely heavy, and as such hard to make accurate jabs. Still, he found it much more satisfying than to read through a whole book just to fire a single destruction spell. After a mere few minutes of practice, he already swiped the conjured sword at least thrice faster. He felt it was more reward with less effort than the art of the Mage. Suddenly, it vanished from his palms, into thin nothingness. He had discovered something he may be proficient at.

Revano eventually consulted with the guild master of the Mages guild. The guild master came to conclusion that it was the same scroll he owned that was missing for some time. Furious, he screamed for the guards while holding Revano in place with a magical barrier. He tried to counter it with a spell of his own but proved to be useless against such a formidable foe. The Imperial guards, without question, grabbed him by the arms and dragged him away to the jail under the Kingdom keep. His mother, helpless, begged for the guild master to let her son go. She was met with an unexpected response, "Revano was the son of one Revaynn, yes? A truly respectable soldier of the Empire, one not deserving of such a blight to his legacy."

For years, and years, Revano stayed in a small cell, nothing but bars showcasing yet another cell and a small window, with a view of the outside world. It was covered with iron bars, of course, to prevent any prisoner escapes. He waited and waited for the signal for his release, but no one came, despite such a small crime he committed. There was a new intake of prisoners coming, Stormcloaks, the rising rebellion in Skyrim , apparently a whole bunch of them were caught patrolling around Markath, and were immediately sent to behind bars. With the nearest Imperial territory prison being full they were sent to another province and joined with Revano. One of them, Vordak, was placed in the cell opposite of Revano's. Having nothing better to do, they debated on an on about their current stances on the.

"You people are distracting the empire from the real threat! The empire needs Skyrim since you nords are the ones fueling its armory! Without weapons, we have no chance against the spells casted by the Aldmeri Dominion!" argued Revano, "If the empire needs Skyrim so much, it doesn't have the right to rule! We agreed to the imperials in the first place because of the Septims, dragonborns! We joined without fight, why can't we leave without one too?" countered Vordak, "Besides, the Empire stabbed Hammerfell in the back and left them alone in the fight, who says they won't do the same to the Bretons?" Revano took a step back to sink those words in, he hadn't realized that High Rock was virtually the only member of The Imperial Legion. Morrowind was haunted by Red Year, when the volcano, Red mountain erupted, making Morrowind, most importantly the island of Vvardenfell, almost inhospitable. Meanwhile, Black Marsh left when they noticed they could fend off the Daedric during the Oblivion Crisis better than anyone. Skyrim, on the other hand isn't defending the heart of the Empire, more willing to fuel the legionnaires in their civil war. Revano faced Vordak once again, " I see your point." Both of them nodded in approval.


End file.
